


SEAL APPROVES

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amigurumi, Crafts, Crochet, Fiber Arts, Instructions Were Ignored, Patterns Were Altered, Seals (Animals), Sort Of, crowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: The Seal of Approval approves of YOU!!!
Series: Crocheted Creations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	SEAL APPROVES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosocksinalabcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/gifts).




End file.
